bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
RŚ: Niema to jak przyjaźń
Wyszlismy im na spotkaniepełni odwagi..nagle kiedy pełni otuchy z zza drzwi ich statku wyszedł chłopak o blado białych włosach i stanoł przed nami z lekkim uśmiechem. Mei: Co ci do śmiechu? Kayden: Poprostu cieszę się z waszego widoku Osa: Zaraz cię zetrzemy z tej planety nie będziesz się miał z czego cieszyć Alex: ktoś widział Rexa? Luk: Coś go ścisło Adi: No wiesz? tak przy dziewczynie Luk:>.> Osa: Więc zaczynajmy zabawe tylko ja i ty! Kayden: Mówisz i masz... Karta otwarcia! Osa: BB!BS!Dharak! Kazden: BB!BS!Kejrax! D20 000 punktów mocy K 20 000 punktów mocy Adi: Dharak !Oski! Pokażcie mu na co was stać! Osa: SMA!Fala Darkusa,Niszczący Smok! Kayden: SMA!Furia Pyrusa! K 23 200 punktów mocy D 16 800 punktów mocy Dharak: przydałaby się mała pomoc! Osa: Mówisz i masz! SSMA! Moc Nieskończoniści,Fala Zła! D:19 800 punktów mocy K: 20 200 punktów mocy Osa: co?! Dharak:Graaaaa Kejrax: Jesteś na mnie za słaby! Bakugany zderzyły się i Dharak odrazu zmienił się w kulkę-Wskaźnik życia Osy spada do 98% Osa: Teraz ci nie podaruje! Karta Otwarcia! Kayden: BB!BS!Kejrax! Osa:BB!BS! Dharak! D20 000 punktów mocy K 20 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Pozwól, że ja zacznę...SMA!Furia Pyrusa! Osa:Niezniszczalna Zbroja Ciemności! D25 000 K 15 000 punktów mocy Kayde: Nieźle...Odwrócić atak przeciw mnie...SMA!Kejrax,Niszczyciel Świata! Osa: Tarcza Fuzji! D50 000 punktów mocy K20 000 punktów mocy Keyden:SMA! Gniew Darkusa! Osa: Nie tak szybko koleszko! KOS! Przerwanie! Bakugany znowu się zderzyły tym razem Dharak miał przewage.Kayden 85% Osa 98% Osa: i co...nadal cwaniaczysz? Kayden: To dopiero początek. Karta Otwarcia!BB!BS! Kejrax! Osa: BB!BS! Dharak! D20000 punktów mocy K20000 punktów mocy Osa: SSMA! Moc Nieskończoności,Fala Zła! Kayden: KOS! Kosmiczny złodziej! DharaK: Co się dzieje?!Niemoge się ruszyć Graaaah Osa: Dharak Kayden:Haha to się zaczyna robić śmieszne...przykro mi ..Po-3SMA!Furia Pyrusa+Podniebny Ventus+Kejrax, Niszczyciel Świata! Osa i Dharak: NIE!!!!!!! D15000 punktów mocy K90 000 punktów mocy Dharak został uderzony przez po-3 moc Kejraxa i poziom życia Osy spadł do 13% a Kayden miał nadal 85% Osa: Myślisz że nas przstraszysz?!! Mei: Osa uważaj...nie jest słaby Osa: Wiem..ale nie pokona mnie taka ryba grająca na dodatek nie fer Dans: Nie wkużaj Osy bo użądli Alex: Właśnie...chyba Adi: Uznajmy to za aluzję Osa: Karta otwarcia!BB!BS!Dharak! Dharak: Ostatecznie cię załatwię! Kayden:Heh..mażyć możecie..BB!BS!Kejrax! Kejrax: Zniszczę cię!Hiahaiahamamahah Alex: czy on powiedział mama? Kejrax: Hej blondi! Zamknij się! Alex: BLONDI?!-czułam że zaraz wybuchnę Piter: Poziom mocy alex nieograniczony Ami: Jednakowoż...Alexy nei idź na pole walki bo cię rozdepczą!-Ami chwyciła mnie za ręke Mei: Nie łam się Alex..uznaj to za komplementa Alex: Okej...-opanowałam się-Zabiję tą rozczapieżoną małpę z zadługimi włosami Ami i Mei: Heh Kejrax:Miuhahiha...Kayden pokażmy tym dziwolongom Dharak: Uciszmy tę rybę Osa: Proszę cię bardzo...SMA!Fala Darkusa,Niszczący Smok! Keyden:SMA!Furia Pyrusa! Osa: SMA!Niszczycielska Zbroja Ciemności! D: 26 800 punktów mocy K: 15 000 punktów mocy Kayden:SMA!Osłona Aquosa! D: 20 000 punktów mocy K: 25 000 punktów mocy Osa: SMA!Tarcza Fuzji! Kayden: SMAPodniebny Venstus! Osa:SSMA!Moc Nieskończoności Fala Zła! Kayden: SMA! Gniew Darkusa! D:20 000 punktów mocy K: 25 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Czas skończyć! Osa: NIE!!! Dharak: Przepraszam Przyjacielu Kayden:SMA!Blask Haosa! D16 000 punktów mocy K 29 000 punktów mocy Poziom życia Osy 0%...Walka się skończyła..Kayden złapał bakugana z zadowoleniem i głupawym uśmieszkiem a Osa, załamany złapał Dharaka lecz pełen radości że Dharak jest cały. Dharak: Dziękuję i przpraszam Mei: Niemacie nawet za co chłopaki... Alex: Jesteście najlepsi niema co Osa: A jednak przegraliśmy Dans: To tylko jedna ryba Mick: Niema co się przejmować Luk: Właśnie...nawet koleś z takim imieniem jak Mickk to rozumie Kayden:Jeśli skończyliście tą operę mydlaną to wynoście się z mojej planety! Adi: Twojej planety? Kayden: Tak nasz team zajmuje się tą planetą a skoro przegraliście to wynocha zanim skończy mi się cierpliwość... Mei: Zakłucacie równowage! Kayden: naet jeśli nie wasza to sprawa.. Chłopak wraz ze swoimi pachołkami wsiadł do sttki poczym odlecieli... w tym momęcie znalazł się Rex...nawet niekt z nas tego nie zauważył...ale kto by się spodziewał...że poprostu nas wywali, no może oprucz Osy, w sumie on zawsze myślał najtrzeźwiej z nas wszystkicj ale co zrobisz..Jednakowoż..Lisie coś odwaliło dzisiaj, jakoś dziwnie podczas walki gapiła się na szyję Dansy śliniąc się...rozumiałabym jakby była w nim zakochana...ale czemu niby chciała by go wypić? Już od kilku miesięcy coś się z nią dzieje... po 1 to że znowu zakończyła farbować włoski i wróciłado brązu a jej oczy przybrały kolor krwistej czerwieni...Dziwne. W każdym razie niemieliśmy najmniejszego zamiaru zabierać się z ziemi czasu... wróciliśmy do jaskini w której ukryliśmy statek.Siedzieliśmy tam obmyślając plan, w sumie byliśmy w kropce ale niema sytuacji bez wyjścia.Poszliśmy spać z myślą o jutrzejszym dniu. W pobliżu naszego statku: Bella: Uparci ci ludzie Spyro: Myślisz tak bo się ich obawiasz Bella: Tego słowa niema w moim słowniku Spyro: A jednak się nimi interesujesz Bella: Bo widzę wśród nich wampira o ostrym pragnieniy-dziewczyna się uśmiechneła Spyro: Wykożystasz jednego z nich przeciw nim? Bella: Życie..-w tym momęcie Bella teleportowała Lise na przeciw niej samej...zdezorientowana Lisa wlepiła swoje spragnione oczy w pełen spokoju wzrok Belli. Lisa: Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?! Bella: Spełnić twe najskrytsze pragnienia...księżniczko Naga: Wynośmy się z tąd Bella: Nie rozmawiam z tobą Lisa: O co ci chodzi? BElla: Poprostu się troszczę nie należy zatrzymywać głodu krwi płynącego w twoich żyłach-dziewczyna powolnym krokiem przeszła w koło Lisy,przyjaciele tego nie rozumieją co?Lisa zamarła sama w sobie po jej głowie krążyły różne myśli lecz jedną miałą przeważającą-instynkt. Podpowiadał on jej by zaufać osobie która ją rozumie a serce by zostać przyprzyjaciołach. Jednak gdy Lisa spojżała w spokojne, czerwone oczy Belli jej instynkt wzioł górę nad i tak już spragnionym sercem. Lisa: Pujdę z tobą Naga: Lisa nie...- w tym momęcie zamilkł bo oblicze nic nie mówiącej Lisy zwróciło się z miną z której mógł bez trudu odczytać"To nie twoja sprawa, to moje życie i robię co chcę" Bella: Świetnie, ale najpierw zanieś to przyjaciołom-czarnowłosa dziewczyna podała Lisie list z pieczęcią"wampirzego rodu".Dziewczyna zaniosła list na stolik poczym wróciła do Belli. Spyro: Do czego zmierzasz? Bella: Zaspokoję jej pragnienie w zamian za przysługę...mam już czas i cisze...zostały przestrzeń i nieskończoność Lisa: Z kim rozmawiasz? Bella: Wybacz mi..poznaj mojego bakugana..Times Spyro Lisa:O-o-o-on wygląda jak.. BElla: Dorośniesz to zrozumiesz Po kilku minutach Bela pokazała Lisie jej pokój i zabrała ją na obiad...albo raczej"krwistą strawe"..Jednak sama nic nei jadła(piła) tylko patrzyła oczyma pełnymi dumy... U nas: Obudziłam się pierwsza, coś było nie tak, czułam to...wtedy zobaczyłam list z pieczęcią znaną mi od lat Alex: WSTAWAĆ!-wżasnełam tak głośno że w mgnieniu oka wszyscy stali obok mnie. Daria: Nie ruszać się! bo..-tu nastała minuta ciszy bo Daria nie miała nic pod ręką więc zręcznym ruchem chwyciła telefon-zadzwonie po GIMBA! Dancer: NIE!!!-chłopak szybko obezwładnił ręke Darii i wżucił jej fona do klopa Daria:>.> wisisz mi fona Dans: >.> a ty mi spokój duszy! Podesżłam do stolika i podałam list Mickowi. Mick:Drodzy Wojownicy! Tu Bella Times, mam nadzieję, że nie gniewacie się, za to, że wypożyczyłam Lisę...w sumie powinniście mi dziękować gdyby nie ja ona wypiłaby was wszystkich po kolei..Bella Alex: Lisa?!-w tym momęci każdy spojżał sobie na szyję z miną jak poparzeni Pit: To by tłumaczyło śliniącą się Lise paczącą na Dansa Dancer: miłość nie istnieje Rex: Ale mamy wolność Dancer: No.... Daria: Hmm...niełamcie się JA WAS KOCHAM!-lekko się zaśmialiśmy Alex: Niemoge uwieżyć ..znowu? Mei: Co głód robi z człowiekiem Luk: Nom Alex: Tyle że to wampir....ta nieżywa, lub żywa pełna bulu,rozpaczy i bez krwi istota! Ami: Musimy ją odbić Mei: Ale jak? Adi: Mam plana...-Adi zaproponował nam pewien plan. Dokłądnie pułapkę więc zaprosiliśmy do nich także Lise i Belle, w całym naszym zamieszaniu nikt nie dostrzegł, że brakuje mnie i Mei. Wreszcie statek wylądował przed Adim,Pitem i Lukiem.Ze statku wyszła Lisa, jej smukłą postać było widać coraz lepiej...z lekkkiego uśmiechu na jej twarzy widać było, że to nie porwanie, to była jej decyzja.Przez głowę kilku osób przeszła myśl o wypraniu jej mózgu ale woleliśmy trzymać się 1 opcji. Za nią wyszły kolejne 2 mianowice Bella i niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Równoległy Świat